Galoob
Galoob was founded as Lewis Galoob Toys, Inc. in 1954 in San Francisco, California and was reported to be the third-largest toy maker in the US at the time of its acquisition by toy giant Hasbro in 1998. http://articles.sfgate.com/1998-09-29/business/17730903_1_hasbro-galoob-star-wars-lucasfilm Since then, Galoob's logo has continued to appear on the packaging of a number of toys produced by Hasbro. Aside from the Star Trek franchise, Hasbro has over the years also served other science fiction franchises with their product lines, most notably those of Star Wars, Babylon 5 and Battlestar Galactica Star Trek licensing Before its acquisition by Hasbro, Galoob held three separate Star Trek licenses. It produced the first action figures and toys based on in 1988, created a line of figures for in 1989, and released a series of Star Trek "Micro Machines" starship miniatures from 1993 until 1997. The history and development of the Galoob line was featured in the "Star Trek" episode of the Netflix series The Toys That Made Us. In the documentary, former Galoob CEO and son of founders Lewis and Barbara, David Galoob, conceded that his company had from the outset made an assessment error when they took on the Star Trek license, "We did not think ''Star Trek was a license for adults. We thought the Star Trek license would sell to the kids," thereby underestimating the vast adult collector's fanbase who desired accuracy, instead taking their cue from the ''Star Wars toys as released by Kenner Toys. Consequently their action figure lines were not only small, but not particularly accurate either, with many production errors to boot. "It just never really hit its stride at retail," Galoob further admitted, "never was anything like ''Star Wars, and ultimately we dropped it." ''Star Trek: The Next Generation releases 3-3/4" action figures poses for Galoob reference photos]] ;Series One * Jean-Luc Picard * Commander William T. Riker * Lieutenant Commander Data* * Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge * Lieutenant Natasha Yar * Lieutenant Worf File:Galoob Picard.jpg|Picard File:Galoob Riker.jpg|Riker File:Galoob Data.jpg|Data File:Galoob La Forge.jpg|La Forge File:Galoob Yar.jpg|Yar File:Galoob Worf.jpg|Worf ;Series Two * Q * Ferengi * Selay * Antican * Ensign Wesley Crusher* * Romulan* }} File:Galoob Q.jpg|Q File:Galoob Ferengi.jpg|Ferengi File:Galoob Selay.jpg|Selay File:Galoob Antican.jpg|Antican File:Galoob Wesley.jpg|Wesley prototype File:Galoob Romulan.jpg|Romulan prototype ;Vehicles * Ferengi Fighter * [[Galileo (2364)|Shuttlecraft Galileo]] File:Galoob Ferengi fighter (large).jpg|Ferengi Fighter File:Galoob shuttlecraft Galileo.jpg|''Galileo'' shuttlecraft Other toys * Die-cast (with detachable saucer section) * Phaser Weapon * Die-cast Ferengi Battleship * }} File:Galoob resin USS Enterprise-D prototype.jpg|Resin prototype of die-cast USS Enterprise-D File:Galoob prototype USS Ent-D.jpg|Painted die-cast USS Enterprise-D prototype File:Galoob Enterprise.jpg|Packaged die-cast USS Enterprise-D File:Galoob phaser.jpg|Type 1 phaser File:Galoob Ferengi Battleship prototype (unreleased).jpg|Resin prototype of die-cast Ferengi Battleship File:Galoob Ferengi Battleship prototype (packaged).jpg|Ferengi Battleship prototype in mock-up packaging General Mills releases Galoob also provided Star Trek starship toys for a number of General Mills breakfast cereals in the US and Canada, as a cross-promotion for its TNG toy line. File:Galoob General Mills USS Enterprise-D toy.jpg|right|Galoob USS Enterprise-D toy premium made for General Mills ''Star Trek V: The Final Frontier'' releases Action figures * Captain James T. Kirk: "Captain of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise]]" * Spock: "Science Officer of the USS Enterprise" * Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy: "Chief Medical Officer of the USS Enterprise" * Sybok: "Mysterious rebel leader of Nimbus III" * Klaa: "Klingon captain in search of battle" File:Galoob Kirk.jpg|Kirk File:Galoob Spock.jpg|Spock File:Galoob McCoy.jpg|McCoy File:Galoob Sybok.jpg|Sybok File:Galoob Klaa.jpg|Klaa Micro Machines Star Trek Micro Machines were plastic miniatures produced by Galoob from 1993 to 1997 as an extension to their preexisting and wildly popular toy line. Most of these models were less than three inches long, were pre-painted, and all came with transparent display stands. The first releases were three-packs packaged in transparent bubbles attached to printed cardboard cards, known as blister packs. In size, the miniatures were comparable to the – pewter – gaming miniatures (usually in the stated scale of 1:3900) made by FASA and Task Force Games. And indeed, a pewter colored collector's series, no. 66072, was also issued in 1995 to reinforce the kinship between the two product lines. In total, 52 unique molds were created for the Micro Machines Star Trek line and 93 deco variants were released. Galoob produced vessels from The Original Series, the movies, , and . The first two editions featured ships and stations from TOS, the movies, TNG, and DS9. When the third edition ships were launched in 1994, some new ships were packaged anew with ships from the first editions. The third and fourth editions featured more ships from TOS, the movies, TNG, DS9, and early seasons of Voyager and were mounted on restyled cards. There were also special ships made, available only as part of three 16-piece "Collector's Edition" box sets, in which all the models were available. They were ships from , the and the . Other collector sets featuring silvered and bronzed versions were also issued. Five vessels were individually released in 1995 as part of a promotional action for the fourth edition re-release of the three-pack series, and were simultaneously released in mainland Europe. Mainland Europe saw the official release of the Micro Machines in 1994 (all mounted on a DS9-style card), tied in with the three-pack third edition, and apart from the tri-lingual text on the packaging differed form the US packaging in that it was sub-licensed to Ideal, whose logo was also printed on the front of the packaging. Unlike the third edition, the fourth was in packaging, save for some minor language imprints and the lack of the numbering on the front, virtual identical to the US version. All European editions merely stated Star Trek on the bottom on the front of the packaging as opposed to the US versions that specified which series was applicable. Micro Machine Collections Additional European Micro Machine 3-pack variants File:Galoob Star Trek MicroMachines 65881 e 2nd ed.jpg File:Galoob Star Trek MicroMachines 65883e 2nd ed.jpg File:Galoob Star Trek MicroMachines no.66105 (Europe).jpg Trivia * The USS Excelsior miniature was released with a NCC-2000 registry and also was printed with a NX-2000 registry. The latter is rarer. * The yellow-painted USS Stargazer model, first released in 1994 in three-pack set 66106, is actually not that of the starship but is based on Jean-Luc Picard's ready room display model (NCC-7100), though it has the correct registry number. * Likewise, the Kazon fighter of set 66128 is that of the studio model as it was originally delivered to Paramount Pictures and before it was decided to have it modified into its ultimate onscreen configuration. * The USS Saratoga was a reuse of the mold for the USS Reliant, with a slightly different paint scheme and the roll bar removed. However it lacks the sensor pods that the Saratoga had in . * Some silver colored Micro Machines of the Starfleet ships, most likely from the pewter series, were used as part of the San Francisco Presidio Starfleet Headquarters maquette building, first seen in and used several other times throughout DS9 and VOY. * On the packaging for Collector Set Two, the descriptions for the USS Farragut and USS Defiant refer to the TOS ships bearing those names, rather than the ship models in the set. * In the TNG Season 6 DVD-special feature, "Dan Curry Profile", it was revealed that Star Trek Visual Effects Producer Dan Curry, an ''Original Series'' fan, collected Star Trek Micro Machines. * In 2013, former Galoob art department employees Jim Fong and Robert DiGiacomo provided extensive details and archival photographs from the development of the Next Generation toy line to TrekCore.com. Numerous cancelled products and previously unseen prototype designs were covered in these three articles. See also * ''Star Trek'' starship miniatures * ''Star Trek'' model kits External links * * * Micro Machine Museum Star Trek Micro Machines page * , and Category:Collectible companies